One Direction-Niall Horan- Part 1
by Pinkilyly
Summary: You and Niall when you first meet.
1. Chapter 1

You're the winner of the X-factor and decide to take a little trip, you're riding your green moped down a dirt road in a grassy field. You notice a group of boys singing and messing around by the lake with a bunch of cameras filming them. You're paying so much attention towards them when you look back to the front of you, you see a boulder and you're heading straight for it, you swerve just in time but now your heading for the boys and you can't stop, your brakes aren't working. You hit a big rock and go flying towards the lake, you're wearing a helmet but hitting the rock made you dizzy, you plum it into the water. You're to dizzy and out of breath to move, you began to sink. Luckily arms rap around your knees and neck, you get lifted out of the water with your eyes closed. You cough up water and open your eyes just in time to see a blue eyed, blond hair angel holding you...then you black out. You can't seem to open your eyes but you can hear the conversation going on around you. "You know she did interrupt your music video, you can sue her." says a calm voice. "No" says five voices with British accents, maybe one Irish."I'm hungry lets get something to eat," says one of the voices. "I'm always up for food, but I'm going to stay here and make sure shes okay," says the definitely Irish voice. "ooh, Niall has a crush on the unconscious girl," says a voice. You hear a thud and a muffled "ow," then footsteps walking away. "I hope you're okay," says the person your is guessing Niall. You wake up to singing and music, you sit up for a minute, then you try to stand up, but you notice you have a cast on your right leg. You grab the wheelchair at the end of the cot. You lift yourself into it and wheel yourself out of the tent, expecting it to be dark it's kind of bright out. You go down the dirt path because the grass would get caught in your wheels. You look down and realize you aren't wearing your skinny jeans and green blouse anymore, but a black tight black jump suit. You look up and you're behind the camera men. Your angel is singing and smiling but his eyes are worried, he spots you and his whole face lights up even his eyes, you blush. They end the scene of the song and he comes running up to you, "Hey there, hows the leg?" says Niall. "Okay," you manage to squeak. He's still smiling "My names Niall, this is Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Liam," he says gesturing to the group of boys they all wave, " whats yours?" You tell him your name and he smiles even bigger,( if that's possible). The boys have a thirty minute break between scenes so Niall wheels you around and you talk. Finally, the day ends and they take you to your moms house because you live in a upstairs apartment. At the door Niall finally ask you want you were secretly hoping the whole time,"You wanna go out some time?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes," you said a little needy. He smiles huge at you, he leans forward, but then back tracks. You exchange numbers and right before you go inside you pluck him on the cheek and slip inside. A week passes and the doctor says on Thursday (the day before you date) your cast comes off. Thursday afternoon you head to you doctors appointment, they take your cast off and you can walk just fine. You decided to text Niall Tuesday and say:  
"Hey, Niall!"  
"Hey there! ;)"  
"Can we have the date at my place I know its not ideal but I would feel comfortable here?"  
"Anything for you!"  
That memory makes your heart pound. You've got it all figured out, your mom is spending the night at her friends house so you can have the date as long as you want. You are freaking out, you clean the house, twice. Then you take a shower after the first time you clean then clean the house again taking a shower afterwards. Then that night after choosing your black and pink dress with the black flats ( because of your foot), and the pink ribbon, you take one last shower and go to bed. You wake up at eleven and decide to start the food, you're making a huge dinner, because you eat a lot but you also want it to be special. You made four steaks,two for each of you, bake potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a salad. You set the table, one large plate on each side, and candles in the middle. You have about half an hour to get ready, you put your make-up on and then put your dress on, finally you curl your hair. At around 10 p.m. you hear a knock on the door, you slowly but confidently walk to and open the door. Niall standing there like an angel and smiles at you, "You look beautiful," he says. "Thank you," you answer with a blush. You walk with him to the table, "wow," was all he could say, "to much?" you ask. "No, no its wonderful," he reassures. He pulls out your chair like a true gentlemen, and sits down on the other side. You dig in he asks you personal questions and you return the favor. You tell horrible stories but he laughs anyway, you are having a great time. At around 11 p.m. the oven goes off, he gets a questioning look on his face, "Dessert," you answer with a smirk. You stand up and take the dishes to the sink and take the pie and cookies out of the oven. You bring over two plates, two glasses and a jug of milk. You bring over the plater of cookies and the pie, he smiles and you smile. You sit down and talk for another two hours, laughing, talking, just haveing fun while eating dessert. At around one he finally says he has to go, you answer okay, and you walk to the door, you say good-bye and close the door. Your secretly wishing he had kissed you when you here a knock on the door, you open the door. He grabs your face gently and pulls you into a passionate kiss. You stay locked there for about a minute or two, hoping you don't have to let go, he does first, but first pulls you into a hug. He kisses you on the head and finally leaves, saying that he'll text you, you clean up and change into your p.j.'s. You snuggle into your bed, happy and dream of you and Niall.


End file.
